Snape the Squib
by AmandasPANDA
Summary: What comes to mind when you think of Severus Snape? Most think of a bitter,hateful, past his prime man. but what if he was a kind, caring squib living like a muggel live after being adopted?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

Chapter One: Snape and Company

"By mom I'm going to school!" A young Severus Snape said to his adopted mother. "By honey, have a good day!" Mrs. Snape called after her son. Severus was a happy young man who was thought to be just another average person, deseeded to live a normal average life. And that might have been true if it was for a sister and a brother. They to have been thought to have a live nothing out side of average and ordinary, but when the lives and lives styles cross something extraordinary happened!

"Well come on brother it's time for school." Said his sister Gail. 'I'm coming!" Her brother Dan said. They walked a few blocks to there school. It was the first day of High school and they had to get there sequels. "Do you think will have any classes together?" Dan asked. "Probably we are the in the same grade and the school will most likely group as many of us in the same classes. And it's more likely well have the same lunch." Gail said. They got there squeegee's and found that Gail was write. Most of there classes were the same with the exception of P.E. "Ok I'll go to P.E and I'll meat you in English." Gail said to Dan as they part. "Right English, see ya." Dan said as he went to Home Economics. Gail dressed and walked out of the girl's locker room. She was out early for there was nobody else out. But she did not have to wait very long for someone else to come out, for it was mere seconds after she sat down to lean agents a wall that somebody come out. Gail herd one of the locker room doors open but she didn't get up to she which one. It was just a few seconds later when tall, black haired, boy come out. Still leaning agents the wall she smiled and waved at him. Severus did not wave back he just stood there for a moment and then desisted to sit by her. They didn't say any thing for a wile, ether one of the wanted to brake the comfortable silence between them. It wasn't entail more people come out and more noise was around them. "Who's your teacher?" Gail asked. "Moss." Was the sort answer she got. "Me too" She said before he could ask. "I'm Severus by the way." He introduced. "I'm Gail" she said. "I have never seen you before." Gail commented. "We just moved here." Severus said. "Were from?" Gail asked. "Calera city." Severus said. "Was it nice over there?" Gail asked. "Not really. It was kind of on the wrong side of the tracks." Severus said quietly sounding ashamed. "Well at lest you're here on the right side now." Gail said not looking at him. "Do you live around here?" Severus asked. 'Yes just two blocks from the school." Gail said. If Severus knew the area better he would have known right then and there that Gail was homeless. Because two blocks from the school is nothing but a vacant lot. "What is your next class?" Gail asked. "English." Severus answered. "Me to, what do you have after that?" Gail asked. "Algebra, lunch, Biology, Geography, and Spanish." Severus said listing off his classes. "That is incredible and wonderful we have ever class together," Gail said. Then the teachers started to get there student to gather. When the roll was called there assignment was two jog two laps around the track. Gail and Severus were tacking it too serially, there were walking the track. "I don't really care too much about doing well in P.E." Gail said. 'I don't care ether." Severus said. "But still it does seem wrong to complete blow off an entire class." Gail said. 'No body is making you walk the track." Severus said. "I know that." Gail said. 'Do you have any siblings?" Gail asked. "Yes I have one little brother." Severus said. "Me too, does your's come here?" Gail asked. "No, does your's?" Severus asked. "Yes other than this class we share the same classes.' Gail said. 'How old is your brother?" Gail asked. 'He is Two." Severus said. Eventually PE was over the coach was disappointed but he didn't say anything. They meat up with Dan and Gail introduces Severus. "Nice to meat you." Dan said. "Same too you." Severus said. Severus was so happy that he made new friends so easily and he was sure that his parents would approve of them. And why shouldn't they accept them? They seemed like nice people and there parents most be good people.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Chapter Two:

Severus, Gail, and Dan spent as much time as possible to really get to know each other. Severus was surprised at first to find out that Gail and Dan were homeless and lived in a vacant lot, but he did except it. Severus told them both who he was adopted. He left out the part about him having magical parents that left him when they found that he has no magic. It was two moths into the school year when Severus considered inviting his friends over two his house. Eventually he decided that he would convince his parents to allow Gail and Dan to come over one after noon. "Dan, Gail, can you come over here I want to talk to you." Severus said. "What's up?" Dan asked when they got over there. "I want you over to my house, but we have to think of a lie to cover up that you are orphans." Severus said. "We could say that we have rich parents who are out of town." Gail suggested first. "But if we had rich parents why would we live here?" Dan asked. "The big fancy mantion life might not be for every body." Gail said. "But we don't even look rich." Dan insisted. "That could be a problem." Severus said. Gail and Dan looked at each other Gail had a faded red shirt and very faded jeans that had holes in them .Her brown hair was oily and un-brushed, and she was defently in need of a bath. While Dan's golden hair was too long and so very dry and his cols were dirty and barely staying on him. They know what people said about them and what that meant fro Severus. He was offered many times by different people to hang out with them. But Severus stayed with his friends. "Well we can clean up. But what are we to do about our clothes?" Gail asked. They her brother or her friend answered her, because they didn't know. "We could steel." Dan suggested. Severus know that that's how his friends wash and clove them selves but he didn't like the fact that they had to. "Well there's all wises the little bit of money we got." Gail said. Dan didn't say any thing but Gail could tell he wanted to argue. "Oh come on Dan we were go in to spend the money on some thing." Gail said. "Ok so your family is rich and your parents are out of town. Is that the excuse you're using?" Severus asked. "Yes I think we can make it work." Gail said. Just than the bell rang and it was time to go home. Instead of walking there usual way, Gail and Dan went to a shop so they could get new out fits. When they left the store in there bags had the clothes they would were when they were invited to Severus's house. The next day Severus told then that they were invited to his house that after noon. Gail and Dan had broken into a house the pervious day to bath so they were clean and they had changed into the new clothes. Gail was wearing a white shirt and a simple light blue skirt. Dan had a green shirt and blue jeans. It wasn't fancy but it was neat and tidy and clean. Dan's hair was cut short and was combed. When Gail rang the door bell they were greeted by an average woman who was smiling a warm smile. "Good evening Miss Snape." Both Gail and Dan said. "Good evening will you pleas come in?" Anna Snape said. "Thank you Mrs. Snape." They said and enter the home. It was a beautiful well designed and organized living room. The couches were soft; the table showed great detail and craftsmanship for it was a wooden table. As well as the drapes fancy designs hung elegantly as they touched the painted matching wall that fit-in quite nicely with the living room as well as the rest of the house. Gail gasped and Dan gave a whistle clearly impressed by the great beauty. Diner was wonderful; it was served on fine china. It was especially good two homeless kids who haven't had a descent meal besides school. "Wow you kids sure can eat." Commented Mrs. Snape. "Its jest so darn good Mrs. Snape" Dan said. "That's sweet of you dear." Mrs. Snape said. "But it's true." Gail said. Mrs. Snape smiled at her. The rest of the evening went wonderfully smooth. "Thank you so much fro having us Mrs. Snape." Dan said. "Yes thank you so much, and thanks for inviting us Severus." Gail said. "Your quiet welcome children come back any time." Mrs. Snape said. Gail and Dan left very pleased nothing went wrong it was all perfect. And Severus's mom was wonderful. "It's a shame that Severus's dad wasn't there I wanted to meat him." Gail said. "Yeah but we can see him next time." Dan said. "I'm so happy that every thing went so smooth." Gail said. They walked the rest of the way to thee vacant lot in a comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

Chapter Three

The next day of school Gail and Dan were pleased to here from Severus that his mom would' net stop talking about them in a good way. "She incises that you both come over really soon." Severus said sounding very pleased. "Well we did it and if we can do it again when your father there than we don't have to were." Gail said. "I still can't believe how well every thing went." Severus said. unfrcenatly the school day wasn't so perfect. Gail and Dan were contently bothered about there new out fits that they desisted to where to school. Other students say that they most have stolen the cloues or the money. But it only got wore when they were walking home. "Hey freaks!" somebody called them from behind. They turned around to find four of the stupidest and biggest guy standing in front of them. There names were Alan, Joe, Mark, and Fred. Mark was the lead. For he was the stupidest, meanest, one among them. And he was the one who did all the talking. "What are you freaks doing on our turf?" Mark asked. Gail turned her head as though to look for something. "I don't see your name on it." She said. "It's still our" Mark said. "Prove it." Gail said. She and Dan know how to fight because they had to fight other homeless kids, but they weren't sure of Severus. But before they know it they were being chased by four really stupid boys. "Were going to get you freaks!" Mark called after them. They ran around the corner and pass the vacant lot Gail and Dan sleep in. and they kept run in tell a man stepped out of him car. "What's going on here!" He asked. "Dad!" Severus said and ran into the arms of the man standing in front of them. "That son of your's is hanging out with these homeless freaks!" Mark shouted. There was an uncufftrelbel silence. "There not freaks dad." Severus said. "But there homeless Severus, there not our kind of people." His father said. "But dad." Severus started to say but he was cut off buy his dad. "No buts' Severus. Now get in the car." He said. Severus didn't argue he did as he was told. The stupid cure had left and Gail and Dan stood there in shock. There secret had been found out and they now had a sneaky suspicion that there were on longer on the good side of Severus's parents. It was a long walk to the vacant lot. "Do you think well ever see him aging?" Dan asked. "I don't know brother." Gail said. She knew what her broth was saying. She know what he was thinking, that Severus's parents were going to move to insure that they won't see each other any more. It was hard to sleep for both Severus and the brother and sister. All thinking the same horrible thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

**The next day Gail and Dan were anchesly waiting for Severus to come to school. There thoughts consintly thinking he might not be at that school any more. But he did show up. He looked grime and sad. And the siblings feared the wrest. "What's the news Severus?" Gail asked not wanting to here it if it was bad. "Well just have to hang out in secret." He said quietly. 'That can be no problem." Dan said. "As long as you're still in this town." Gail said. Severus smiled he know his friends wouldn't give up so easily. "But what would you have done if I was moved?" Severus asked. "We would move to." Gail said. "But we don't have to weary about that." Dan said. 'So how are we going to meat in secret?" Severus asked. "It shouldn't be too hard." Dan said. 'Well finger out something" Gail said. "It might be hard though" Severus said. "Why would it be hard?" Dan asked. "My parents are parable going to take away my social live." Severus said. "Well we can still hang out at school and eventually they'll give you your live back" Dan said. "But what I don't get is there harts are big enough to adopt you but they did fell pity or sympathy for us" Gail said. "I can't jigger that out ether." Severus said. "Well who needs their sympathy anyways?" Dan asked. So to gather they spent time to gather in secret for many years. Fate was done trying to tear each other apart it still had one more plane it hadn't tried yet. It was at the end of high school when it happened. "Dan!" Gail screamed. She rushed over to her broth who was hit by a car. Another car was smashed inside a building and the river and passenger were more than likely dead. But Gail did not care about any one else but her dyeing brother. Somebody called an anbelinc that tock All injured people and Gail to a hospital. "You may visit him now miss." Said Dan's doctor. "Thank you doctor" She said. She entered the emergency room that Dan was in. She was crying at the sight of her beloved brother. He was mangled and missing an arm. He was hock up to many devices and tubes in his trough. The doctor come in looking sad he hated this part of the job. "Miss Cart there is nothing more we can do for your brother and there is little chances of him making it throw the night, but if he does make it throw then we might be able to save him" The doctor said. Gail stood there quietly barley herring what the doctor had just said, but it hurt all the same. Gail left he room when it was time to left but stayed by his side for as long as she could. She was almost out of the hospital when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Gail wait" It called after her. Gail tuned around to see Severus right behind her. She saw dried tears on his face and she could tell the he was shivering a bit. "Gail wares Dan?" He asked. Gail for a moment didn't say anything just stared at Severus then she brooked down and started to cry. Severus rushed right over to her trying to comfort her. "He's here dying Severus. He doesn't have good odds." She said. "My parents are dead" Severus said quietly. Gail looked up at Severus who had looked away from her. She know that he must be crying again and was ashamed. Severus had turned 18 a week ago so he was an adult but that didn't help the pain. "Severus can I sleep over at your house?" Gail asked suddenly. He looked down at her many terse were in her own eyes. "I don't want to be alone." Gail esplanades. Severus suddenly realized that he didn't wont to be alone ether. They left to gather and went inside Severus's house. It was just as beautiful as before just darker. Gail sat down on the coach and Severus got a blanket and warped them both in it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

Chapter Five

The next morning Gail woke up still next to Severus. They were both in the same choles as the day before and Severus's face was still tear stained, and she gusted that hers was to. She got up and went to the kitchen she was hungry and thought that Severus would be to when he woke up. She cooked some eggs and when she was putting bacon in the skillet she noticed Severus standing in the door way. "You're making breakfast?" He asked not believing what he was seeing. "That's what it looks like." Gail said. "I can eat and go home if you like." Gail said quietly. She knew that there really wasn't a reason for her to still be here, but she did not want to go back to the vacant lot. 'It would probable seem more vacant with out Dan' Gail thought. "Know you can stay here as long as you want" Severus said. "Thank you Severus, you're a true friend." Gail said. It was quiet for one uncufftrelbel moment. "Do you want to visit Dan with me?" Gail asked. "Yes I do." Severus said. They walked to the hospital to visit Dan. Severus was shocked to see the condition he was in and Gail felt her stomach turn to see her in shock a state. "Dan?" Gail said quietly. Dan steered in his sleep but did not wake. Gail and Severus to sets around Dan's bed. Dan did not wake up the inter time. When they got back to Severus's house they fond a message on the answering machines. They played it. It was from Severus's lawyer tell him to come to his parent will reading. He went to her what his parents had left him and tock Gail with him. "I can't believe they left you every thing they had." Gail said. "I was the only one in the family they could trust and only son" Severus said. Severus had inherited a large fourchen and the house he lived in. But more bad news arrived for Gail and Severus when the hospital called. Gail had given them Severus phone number with his permission. "Miss Cart I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this but your brother has died a few moments ago." The doctor said. Gail flopped on the coach not wanting to believe what she had just hared. The doctor had wanted a moment before continuing "Miss Cart I think you should look into arranging something for your bother." He said. "Yes thank you doctor." Gail said quietly and hung up. "He's dead" was the only thing she said out loud before she started to cry. She had no money so how was he going to tack care of her brother now that he was dead? Severus walked over to her and put his arms around her. "What I'm I to do Severus?" She asked. He did not know at first but he made a desisted real quickly. "I will pay for Dan's funeral" He said. She looked at him in total surprise "I can't ask you to do something like that" Gail said. "But I won't to and Dan has to have something." Severus said. 'He's right, but that is still a lot of money to give up.' Gail thought. Severus paid for the funeral and insisted on giving him a very nice one even though the simples of graves would had sissified. It tock Gail wail before see started to become happy aging. But did get and she got a job and was trying to get a house fro her self but Severus insisted that she live with him, but she still kept the job. Eventually Gail and Severus realized how much they loved each other and how much they needed each other to be happy. They married and had many kids years later. They filled each day with love and joy and lived many long happy years.


End file.
